King's Temple (One Continuity)
King's Temple is an ancient temple formed from the light energies of the Plasma Spark. Apart from the Ultra Elders who lived here since ancient times, their descendants and various unnamed Ultras were born and resided in the said temple. In Ultraman One (Series), some Ultras from Land of Light were born here and what’s notable is female Ultras here tend to be stronger in terms of strength and are naturally healers at the same time. Ultras here bore the colour green, a key factor for resistance against cold environments. Appearance King's Temple is basically a hard green crystal tower with a protective shield around it. Only ultras come with a purpose can enter that sacred place. It is just beside the Land of light and it is not the Land of Light moon and it is just a sacred place. The moon is the prison. It is half to size of the Earth. Residents Ultras *Ultra Elders *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultrawoman Zeth *Various unnamed Ultras *Ultraman One (occasionally, first Ultra from Land of Light to be born here) Objects of Legendary *Lightning Spark *Kaiser Spark Places and Terms *'Dimensional Linkage': A gateway of ancient power located in the middle of the temple which is covered by a large white cloud which serves as a boundary between the landareas of the temple and the meditate oceans. Inside the linkage, there a crystal tunnel that links to the Land of Light directly by walking in the tunnel and links meditate and landscape areas. The tunnel that links to the Land of Light is invisible to evil beings. *'Healing Chamber': Located in the Northern area in the temple, where it contains chambers of healing energies. This is design to allow injured Ultras to recover back their energy before going back. *'Landscape Areas': The area which all skyscraper and buildings is located, all the Ultra Elders all live here as well as other residents except King and the Space Garrison Buildings. *'King Tower': A tower similar to the Plasma Spark Tower which houses King, King uses this as main headquarters to discuss and talk anout threats and issuses, it also holds training ground for Ultras to train. Several rooms where the Ultras sleeps but in their human form. King usually doenst stay here, he usually is at the Meditate Oceans. *'Meditate Oceans': Located east of the temple covered by the Dimensional Linkage which is larger than the landscape area. This place is a rocky terrain with oceans of water filled with light of purity, it allows Ultra Elders to meditate by restoring their mind and recover themselves from the use of energies. For younger Ultras like One and Zero, it enhances their youth and wisom. It serves as gateway to the Dungeons of Secrets. *'Dungeon of Secrets': Located underneath the water of the Meditate Oceans, this place is the most dark place in the temple infuse with some traces of light and dark energies, which comes from the Lightning Spark and Kaiser Spark. A key is needed to enter the dungeon and the great evil Ultraman Belial is also sealed here, escape is impossible. So far, only King allowed Zero and One to enter. It also contains the energy core that keeps the temple in place. The most important place. *'Library of Knowledge': Located inside the Dimensional Linkage, below the tunnel that links to the Land of Light. This library is huge with books of great information about the multiverse. It also has a gallery to honour the actions of past Ultras and the elders died during the Plasma Spark construction. It also contains the statues of Ultraman Noa and various Ultra elders, which can be harness back to live. Category:Fan Locations Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng